This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium identified by the name of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 4DG763 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5017. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by tip cuttings on Jan. 23, 1995, in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations by cuttings. The seed parent to this new cultivar is a seedling floribunda white (Breeder No. 4DG185) (unpatented), and the pollen parent is the cultivar xe2x80x9cAuroraxe2x80x9d (unpatented).
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature, 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, full light, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 cm pot flowered of six weeks.